Locked
by lucifershipsdestiel
Summary: Dean and Cas have been acting like a couple of lovesick teenagers for a few months now without doing anything about it, and Sam gets fed up.


**Hello! :)**

**This is my first Supernatural fic that I've published or written or anything, so I hope you like and that it's not as bad as I think it is... I know it's a bit OOC so sorry about that!**

**Also, English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

"You know Sam, I think now I realize why you're Satan's vessel, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled angrily as he pounded on the cool metal door of Bobby's panic room.

Outside, Sam chuckled evilly. "You'll thank me once you're out!" He replied smirking before he walked upstairs to enjoy the few hours he had on his own. He knew his brother and how stubborn he could be, which meant he knew this would probably take a while, unless Cas took the matters to his own hands – a thing he doubted would happen.

To be honest, Sam thought he did a pretty good job. It was hard and it took a long time to find sigils that will keep Cas inside as well, him being an angel. It wasn't anything too strong, just enough to disable Cas' powers inside the room long enough so the only way out was through the door. No zapping out or breaking the door or whatever he could do. Over all, his plan was great. Getting both Dean and Castiel into the panic room was easier than he expected ('I need help painting more sigils. Can't be too careful, you know?') and locking them in was even easier. The next part of course was the fun, easy one – explaining a few things to his brother and the angel.

_Walking in front of Dean and Castiel, Sam led their way into the panic room downstairs. He waited until they were all inside and then pretended to look around, searching for something (obviously something that didn't exist) and trying his hardest not to smile and expose his plan._

_"Oh, crap, uh, I think I forgot the paint, let me just go get that…" He said quickly, walking out of the room. He closed it forcefully behind him once he was out and locked it before either Dean or Castiel could realize what was happening._

_"Sammy… What are you doing?" Dean's confused voice came from the room. "You're not possessed or something, are you?" It was a stupid question and Dean knew it, but he still couldn't help himself from asking that. What other reason would his brother have to lock him and Cas down in the panic room?_

_"I'm locking you guys in here, you need to talk!" Sam called from his side of the door, ignoring Dean's second question. "It's been going on for months now, you two, constantly looking at each other and having those moments… You need to talk about that." It's been driving Sam crazy, watching his brother and the angel acting like two lovesick teenagers. The way they would look into each other's eyes without looking away, or how Cas' hand would linger on Dean's face a little longer whenever he healed him after a hunt, and Dean always standing a little too close to Cas, this kind of stuff. At first Sam found it amusing, but by this point he assumed they would already get together and it was getting annoying._

_He sighed before continuing. "You just… Just for once would you talk about how you feel, alright?" Sam grinned to himself, knowing his advice wouldn't be welcomed by Dean. His thoughts were confirmed as Dean groaned and Castiel took in a sharp breath (or at least Sam thought he heard him doing so). "Well, you're not coming out until you do talk, so better make yourselves comfortable!"_

Yes, Sam was a genius. He made sure to stock the small room with a couple of bottles of Dean's beer, so they wouldn't complain too much. He grabbed a beer of his own from the fridge before flopping down on the couch with his laptop, smiling contently.

Down in the panic room, Dean sighed as he ran a hand over his face, frustrated. Leaning back against the door he looked at Cas, who still hadn't said a word. He hadn't even moved from where he was standing. "You okay, Cas?" He mumbled, sliding down to sit.

Cas turned his head to look at Dean, surprise evident on his face, as if he woke up from being in a trance. Slowly, he nodded and walked to sit next to Dean. "I'm fine." He eventually said.

Dean's lips curled up in a crooked half smile. "I'm gonna go ahead and assume my dumbass brother made sure you can't zap us out of here?" He questioned, already expecting the nod that followed.

"I believe the only way to make Sam let us out of the room is to do what he wants us to do." Castiel commented after five minutes of them sitting in silence.

Dean huffed angrily in response. "Well, that's not going to happen, the bitch can forget about it. He's not gonna leave us here forever so we just have to wait, he'll let us out eventually." He got up and started pacing around the room before noticing the beer bottles and grinning to himself, satisfied. "Here!" He tossed Cas one of the bottles as he took the other for himself. Opening it quickly, he returned to his seat on the floor besides Cas.

They sat in a comfortable quietness, moving only once in a while to take a sip from their beer, for another thirty minutes before Castiel spoke again. "I don't think Sam is going to let us out." He glanced at Dean quickly before continuing. "Perhaps if we ta-"

"We are not going to talk about it, Cas. There's nothing to talk about." Dean grumbled, avoiding eye contact with Castiel.

Annoyed, Cas sighed and stood up. "Do you really think so? Do you really think that Sam didn't have a point? Not at all?"

Dean closed his eyes, and reached a hand up to rub his temple tiredly. "No, I-"

Not letting him finish, Cas cut him off. "Because I don't." He turned around, facing away from Dean, whose mouth opened and closed multiple times before he managed to say something.

"Alright." He finally choked out. "What do you want to talk about?" He stood up as well, stepping towards Castiel. "Our feelings, like Sammy said? Yes, please, go ahead!" Dean could feel his voice getting louder as he spoke, but he couldn't care less. "Let's talk about how I hate being stuck here in this damn room because Sam thinks he knows everything and got the right to meddle in someone else's business. Let's talk about how weird everything's been lately, how worried you make me, always coming and going and zapping God knows where! How much every time I see you looking at me like that, like now, I just want to grab you and ki-" He stopped abruptly as he realized what he was about to say. By now, Cas turned around and was facing him, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

They were standing only a few inches away from each other, closer than they ever had before. And just like that, Dean gave up on holding back. What the hell, he thought. He almost admitted it out loud now anyway and Cas was smart enough to already have it figured out, so why not?

"Kiss you." He completed the sentence, more quietly and calmly than before, and as he said it he leaned in, doing, just for once, what he wanted to.

It was a soft, gentle, kiss, just their lips pressed together. Dean's hands traveled down to Castiel's waist and pulled him closer, while Cas had one hand resting on Dean's back and the other running through his short sandy hair.

It took Cas a few seconds to register what was happening, and before he knew it, he was kissing back, letting himself forget about everything except for Dean. Dean and his deep voice that just a few minutes before was speaking loud and clear, echoing through the room. Dean and his green eyes (they were just the perfect shade of green, the kind that made you feel calm and peaceful but was also fierce and strong) that had so much in them, so many emotions, and more than a lifetime of experiences. Dean and his freckles, those cute little freckles that covered him. Dean and his perfect lips, that were now moving against Cas', slightly parted.

Both the man and the angel's eyes were closed, and for a second Dean wondered if maybe he was sleeping, maybe this was just another dream. But he knew this time it was different because this time everything was so vivid and solid and there and so much better.

They broke away from the kiss after a few minutes, breathing heavily, their foreheads leaning against each other. Castiel opened his eyes slowly, only to find Dean already staring at him, a small smile appearing on his now-red-and-swollen-from-kissing lips. He returned it, the same little smile, causing Dean to chuckle. "I'm sorry I yelled, Cas." He whispered, pulling Cas even closer.

Cas shook his head. "It's alright. I think the result was worth it." Another chuckle from Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Can I tell you now how I feel?" He asked quietly. They were both supposed to say how they felt about each other according to Sam, right? Dean nodded in response and bit his bottom lip, holding himself back from kissing Cas again. He'd save it later, for after Cas talked.

"I…" Cas paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "Dean Winchester, I'm in love with you." He murmured, almost inaudibly. Even after Dean kissed him, he still felt nervous about saying it. He looked away, fixating his eyes anywhere that wasn't Dean's face and only looked back when Dean moved a hand up to cup Cas' cheek.

"Cas, I'm in love with you too." He murmured back, pulling Cas into another gentle kiss, that one only lasting a few seconds. "Now, why don't we get out of here?" Dean chuckled, before walking away from Cas and knocking on the door loudly. "Hey, Sammy! We talked, now get us out of here, would ya?" He shouted, waiting for the sound of Sam's footsteps coming down the staircase.

Sam opened the door and got in the room, slowly closing the door behind him to block the way out. "You talked? Already?" He raised his eyebrows suspiciously. It was much faster than he had thought, and he couldn't help but consider the possibility that they were simply lying.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, we talked, we kissed, none of your business bitch. I guess we owe you a thank you though, so thanks." He couldn't help the faint blush that painted his cheeks.

Sam smiled at them widely, and turned around to open the door. A few seconds later, he turned back to face them, an apologetic smile on his face. "Uh, I think the door might be… Locked. We're going to have to wait until Bobby gets back…" He said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Dean groaned and walked to stand by Cas again, grabbing his hand and kissing him briefly. "Guess we're stuck here till then."


End file.
